1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a robot apparatus and a method for registering a shortcut command thereof, and more particularly, to a robot apparatus to generate a shortcut command so as to shorten a voice command, and a method for registering a shortcut command thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in mechanical and electronic fields, robot technology has become widely developed. Recently, humanoid robots which operate according to a human voice command have become widespread.
Robot apparatuses require complex command systems, unlike appliances and communication apparatuses. Therefore, it may be inconvenient for a user to manipulate a robot, and a robot may conduct an operation different from that commanded by the user since the robot misunderstands the user command.
If a robot receives a voice command from a user, the robot requires a process of converting the voice into a language recognized by the robot. For example, if a user tells a robot “I'm going to bed, so turn off the TV, check the gas valve, and check that the front door is locked.” However, the robot may misunderstand the commands or perform them incorrectly since the commands are so long.
If the command issued to the robot is long, repeating the command may cause inconvenience for a user.